Mission: Save Harry Potter
by EvieTheDemigod
Summary: Its Harrys 5th Year and Dumbledore feels that Harry is in grave danger. Dumbledore Summons Hecate asking her to keep Harry safe this year. To insure Harry's safety Hecate gathers 7 demigods together and tells them of the task. To Save Harry Potter. All they have to do is protect one boy right? Wrong! Faced with more then they bargained for Can Even The Gods Predict What Will Happen
1. Prologue

_**Prologue (You All Need To Read This, Please Don't Skip The Prologue!)**_

 _ **Third Person**_

"Voldemort is returning and I am afraid that I will not be able to do much to stop it. Harry Potter is in grave danger" Whispered Dumbledore. "Hecate, give me the answers I need." Dumbledore burnt sacrifices to the goddess of Magic hoping she would answer his prayer.

Dumbledore turned to face the portraits of all the headmasters of Hogwarts good and bad.

"You needed my guidance?" Came a mystical voice from behind Dumbledore.

"I guess I did bless that boy Harry Potter, didn't I." Said Hecate with a hint of remorse.

 _A pool of mist appeared beside Hecate with an image appearing of a tanned teenage boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes, he had his arm around a girl that looked the same age with stormy grey eyes and corn blonde hair. They were laughing at something the gods will only know._

 _They disappeared and another image formed, another couple, this girl had unusually tanned skin with brown hair that looked as if she had cut it herself. She was with a blonde haired boy who had electric blue eyes and a guarded expression._

The image disappeared.

 _The next image was of a boy who was standing with a girl with dark skin and dark hair, the boy was pale, with black hair that looked as if it had not been cut for who knows how long. This boy looked as if he had suffered much pain and had seen the dead. With a dark aura around him he kind of seemed like a shady character to Dumbledore. The girl though had a happy and young look about her, but she kind of seemed like an old soul, her golden eyes looked as if they could have been actually made of molten gold, one thing the pair shared was the aura of death, Dumbledore had a feeling they were related._

 _The final image was of a girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, slightly tanned she wore a guarded expression, she was playing with her turquoise blue bracelet that looked like small shields joined together to Dumbledore it looked like oooooooo all joined in a circle, and each o had its own symbol on it, the first was a trident then a sword then a knife, it looked like each o had a different weapon on it._

Demigods, the thought struck Dumbledore like a bolt of lightning.

"These demigods, who are all worthy and all ready to fight will protect this _Harry Potter_ , whom I granted protection." Hecate said in an entrancing monotone, "I only with that I could send more but I think 7 is enough, I don't want to invade Hogwarts, do I? After all If sent more than seven, it would only be risking one of them getting killed, 7 is a magical number and must not be messed with."

"What are their names?" Dumbledore asked

The water pool came back to life again the black haired boy came up on the screen as well as the blonde haired girl with the grey eyes.

"This is Percy and Annabeth, war heroes, only the finest to protect the boy who lived. Percabeth, favoured mostly by the goddess Aphrodite. Percy is the son of Poseidon, Annabeth, is the daughter of Athena."

Dumbledore nodded. Next came up the boy with the blonde hair and the girl with brown hair.

"Piper and Jason, Piper may be new to the game but they have both shown themselves worthy of this position, Piper is the daughter of Aphrodite and Jason the son of Zeus."

 _Zeus and Poseidon_ Dumbledore thought _all we need now is Hades._

The shadowy pair came up next.

"Nico and Hazel, both son and daughter of Hades, or Pluto. This pair were born many, many years ago and by now should both be much, much older, and they are as you could say escapers of death."

 _Spoke to soon._ Dumbledore thought after nodding to Hecate. Finally the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"This is Evie, sister to Percy, and pretty much friend to all. Evie is the daughter of Poseidon. You will notice how I only did the children of the big three, the original brothers with the exception of Annabeth and Piper, I made Annabeth part of the crew knowing that Percy wouldn't leave camp without her, not with all they have been through, same for Piper and Jason. Besides we need brains in this operation and _you_ will need Percy and Jason as much as I hate to admit it. I chose the children of the original brothers because you will need the strongest and most powerful for this operation." Hecate finished with a knowing smile.

"I will notify them all, I shall see to it personally that they get all of they needed books for the year and that they board they train knowing what their mission is. To protect Harry Potter."

 **Dramatic I know right, Tell me if I should continue. And I know what you're thinking.**

 _ **Really? Evie? You Put Yourself as A Character Gods you seriously did that?**_

 **But Hey! Just let me dream ok! Besides I promise this will be the last one. I think.**

 **Anyway please review what you think and tell me if it's any good. Remember that there is a poll On My Profile** _ **Who Is Your Favriote Percy Jackson character!**_

 _ **Anyways Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey a special thanks to everyone who reviewed on the Prologue, It means a lot when you take the time to review on something that I wrote. Anyway I'll get on with the story.**

 **Jason's POV:**

"So, uh, who's gonna wake them up?" I asked. I was outside the Poseidon cabin with Annabeth, Piper, Nico and Hazel.

"Pfft. Well I vote Jason." Nico smirked.

"W-what! Why me?" I stuttered.

"Because Percy will kill me if I wake him up and you don't want Piper or Hazel to do it, Do you? Besides Poseidon might through a fit if Annabeth goes in there, him and Athena aren't really Percabeth shippers." Nico Explained. _Dam._

"Come on Jason." Piper said in her good girl voice, "You don't want to make me use Charmspeak, do you?"

"Whatever, I'll wake up Jackson, but there is no way I am waking up Evie, she'll freak." Evie never really liked me after Zeus (my dad) cursed her with the powers to shapeshift, kinda like Frank in a way. Cursed meaning it made her smell more powerful to monsters, dad did this hoping they would find her and kill her so he didn't have to do the dirty work himself. That kinda made Evie pissed.

"Fine, Good luck." Nico snickered, Hazel gave me a reassuring smile as I opened the door, the task to wake up _Percy Jackson_ is almost impossible since he sleeps like a rock, I mean I don't blame him Tartarus really takes it out of you I guess.

I opened the door instantly being hit with the smell of the sea, and salt, mostly salt.

I walked over to where Percy was sleeping and lightly shook him.

"Percy, uh Percy."

"YEAH FOR ONE REASON GRACE I DON'T THINK THAT'S GOING TO WORK!" Nico yelled from outside.

I rolled my eyes.

"PERCY! IT'S AN EMERGENCY CHIRON HAS SPECIALLY MADE BLUE PANCAKES MADE FOR YOU! IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP SOON THEY'LL GET COLD!"

Percy sat up bolt right.

"What!? Why the Hades didn't you tell me sooner?" Percy threw a pillow at Evie.

"What?" Evie groaned. Outside everyone was laughing.

Percy's eyebrows burrowed,

"There are blue pancakes right?" He said in a deadly calm voice.

 _Holy Hera, I'm dead!_

"Weelll, that might have been a stretch of the tru-." I was cut off by Percy tackling me.

"Don't ever joke about blue pancakes, ever." Percy whispered. I started to get worried but I gave a sigh of relief when Percy laughed and got up.

"So what's up?" Evie asked.

It's funny how when I was sent to wake everyone up everyone had already been sleeping in their clothes, but then again all demi-gods do it, you can never be too careful and you never know when something like this is going to happen.

Hazel walked in from outside.

"Chiron, has requested our presence in the Big House. That's all we know so far."

Now we were talking about it, it seemed a bit weird it's only been about a month since the fall of Gaia, it's too soon for anything major to be going on. Right?

In silence we all walked towards the Big House nobody saying a word, everyone dreading what they might hear if they step through those doors.

 _Hey maybe, we won't have to leave maybe it's a party in our honour._ My sub-conscious said, but common sense tells me something big is going to happen. Annabeth steps forward and pushes the door open, Chiron is standing there waiting for us.

"Please, come in." Chiron ushered us to one of the more private rooms. "Some one wishes to see you." Percy and I exchanged a look.

 _Please not dad, please not dad._

We walked in the room to find Hecate standing there. Evie let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks the gods it's not you father!" She said looking at me.

"You and me both." I said

The sky rumbled.

"Sorry, dad."

We all took a seat in front of Hecate. Hazel was twirling a diamond in her hands and everyone was looking around nervously.

"Uh, so Lady Hecate, why have you called us?" Annabeth said taking charge.

"Glad you asked, well this begins a long time ago," Percy and I shared a look and rolled our eyes. "Many years ago I blessed I few mortals with the power to do magic, they are known as witches and wizards." Hecate explained.

Nico snorted.

"You mean the ones who pull rabbits out of hats and eat children?" Nico scoffed.

"No I mean real wizards, they are more commonly found in England. Now over in England the wizarding world is on the brink of war and one particular boy is in grave danger, his name is Harry Potter."

"What's so special about this, Harry Potter?" Evie asked.

"Harry Potter is the boy who is destined to save the wizarding world from an evil man names Voldemort." With Hecate saying that none could hold it in and there were poorly stifled snorts all across the room.

Hecate stiffened.

"Laugh as you may but this man has killed hundreds of people and won't stop until he has killed Harry." Hecate said with an air of seriousness, and I got the feeling this was nothing to joke about.

"What do you want us to do Lady Hecate?" I asked.

Everyone stopped laughing, waiting for what Hecate would say.

"Well, just as mortals have schools so do the wizards, the school is called Hogwarts- NO LAUGHING! Thankyou. The headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore has requested some demigods to insure Harry's safety this year, as things are getting particularly dangerous for Harry. Those demigods, are all of you." Hecate stopped gesturing to all of us.

"Each of you will attend Hogwarts this year, just as everyone else, no special treatment, Harry mustn't find out your identity. As well as Harry there is also his two friends Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger. They both stick to Harry like glue so they might as well be protected."

Everyone nodded. Hecate walked over to Annabeth and handed her a book.

"What does it say?" Hazel asked peering over at the book.

" _Hogwarts: A History._ It's even translated into Ancient Greek!" Annabeth said with a tone of excitement.

"You shall all need to find out as much as possible about Hogwarts and magic before you arrive, none can suspect you." Hecate smiled at all of us.

"I have faith that you won't let me _or_ the world down."

I gulped _the world._

"There is one more thing." Hecate approached everyone and handed them a slim, long box before reaching me at the end.

"Wizards and witches have controlled power, they can only access their powers through and object, an object meaning a wand."

I opened my box to find in there a sky blue stick looking thing (Which I am guessing is a wand) with white electric lightning bolts decorating it.

"Wow." I said unsure, "I'm guessing _this_ is a wand." I said twirling it around in my hand. I looked at Percy who was sitting next to me, in his hand he had a sea green wand with light blue waves decorating the bottom.

" _Really?"_ I heard Piper groan next to me. I looked over and saw her wand.

 _Oh._

It was baby pink with tiny black love hearts decorating the bottom.

"These wands were created by your parents." Hecate said at Piper's look of dismay.

"So you mean other wands aren't like this?" Annabeth asked.

"No other wands are just made of simple things such as pine and oak."

Annabeth's wand was a light grey decorated with golden owls. Piper saw it as well.

"Lucky." She whispered.

My eyes drifted to Hazel, Evie and Nico's wands.

Hazel's wand was a golden colour with rubies, diamonds and emeralds decorating it. It suits her I guess.

Nico's wand was black, just black. Well that's what I thought until he moved it and a white skull appeared and disappeared.

"Do that again." I said to Nico and every one turned to face him. Nico twisted his wand and it happened again.

"Cool." Nico was smirking at his _extra special_ wand.

Evie's wand was a deep ocean blue with sky blue raindrops decorating the entire thing.

Chiron saw us all inspecting our wands.

"I hope you're pleased with them, your parents were certainly proud of them." He said

"Thanks dad."I murmured. As I saw everyone else doing the same thing.

Hecate smiled.

"The books and tools that you require are set in your Cabins when you finish packing you will meet me back in the room to travel to a place where I have arranged for you to stay until the year starts. You will be staying with the Weasly's. Harry Potter will be staying there so you must stay hidden from the Golden trio. They can't know anything about you, they can't know that you're watching them." Hecate motioned for everyone to stand up.

"Now go on and pack your bags."

 **Percy's POV:**

Evie and I headed over to our Cabin to pack. I grabbed my sea green suitcase and shoved pretty much anything I could find that belonged to me in it, including my Minotaur horn, _for the memories._

Girls must pack fast because in a matter of minutes Evie already had her blue suitcase packed, telling me to hurry up.

"Aw, give me that!" Evie snatched the shirt I was holding and put it in my suitcase, then like a machine Evie was grabbing and folding, grabbing and folding until all my packing was done.

"So hopeless." Evie muttered in ancient Greek.

"You take too long." Was all she said as she walked out the door dragging her suitcase behind her.

As I walked out I took one last look at the place wondering when will be the next time I see it again. Me and Evie joined Piper and Jason who were also heading back to The Big House.

Piper had a dreamy look in her eye like she was in some far of place.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I-I just wish Leo was here, that's all."

 _Oh_

Leo's death was a tragedy and none of us were going to get over it soon, none of us liked to talk about it though since Piper gets all teary whenever we do mention him.

Nico says that Leos not dead, but refuses to give us any more information on the subject, no matter how many times Piper punches him in the face.

And since Frank has left for a private school, Hazel has been exceptionally quiet, well quiet as in not threatening absolutely everything that goes near Nico.

We walked in silence to the Big House opening the door to find everyone else already there.

"Took you long enough!" Nico exclaimed.

"Well I'm sorry, did you have to pack Percy Jackson's bags?" Evie retorted.

"Excuse me? You forced me to hand over my bag so you could pack for me! You offered!" I complained.

"HUSH!" Hecate said not-so-calmly.

"Uh, Lady Hecate." Hazel said meekly. "But we are all 17, and aren't we supposed to be in a class full of 15 year olds?"

Hecate dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Prior to the meeting I placed a simple, well simple for me, charm on you. So don't worry I won't be turning you back to your childish 15 year old selves." Hecate said earning a few looks of relief.

"Don't worry your appearance won't change at all. The charm makes the witch or wizard instantly think that you are 15 no matter how much older or matured you may look. All magic folk won't even think twice about the subject, so don't worry the matter is covered." Hecate said with a look of reassurance.

Annabeth coughed drawing attention to herself.

"Yes?" Hecate asked.

"Uh, how are we getting to England exactly?"

Hecate sighed.

"Well, I would let you take a portkey." Hecate continued earning a few confused looks. "But considering the place you will be staying at has defensive charms around it you will have to take a plane."

"WHAT, AFTER ALL WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH DO YOU SERIOUSLY WANT ME TO DIE?" I exploded, Zeus was going to explode my sorry ass.

Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Evie who looked like she was about to barf, Nico and I exchanged a look.

"Hecate, me, Percy and Evie, we can't travel through Zeus' domain he will kill us." Nico reasoned.

"Don't worry Zeus has already promised not to blast the plane out of the sky, it's not like he'll destroy it with his son on board?" Hecate smiled knowing this was not true.

I heard Jason muttering next to me something about his dad not giving a shit about him and stuff like that. But Zeus' promise still wasn't exactly reassuring me, we could still all be exploded out of existence by an angry god of the sky.

"Now go Argus is waiting for you all so you can go to the airport. I will see you soon Demigods." Hecate disappeared.

"We're doomed." I said bluntly.

"Let's go." Annabeth walked out the door and motioned for us to follow.

We got in the Strawberry van, the new strawberry van the other one had been destroyed while trying to stop Atlas and save Lady Artemis, when Bianca died.

Yeah real pretty memories.

When we arrived at the airport Evie was practically hyperventilating and I was cursing the gods under my breath because if either me or Evie barfs there will be consequences. I gripped Annabeth's hand.

The metal detector had been interesting since we had to get Nico to shadow travel past security to avoid being busted for carrying swords and stuff, personally I don't see the problem.

When did all that responsible stuff, we walked into the waiting bay thingy, I don't know I don't really have much experience with planes.

After about 15 minutes the plane came and I was seriously having second thoughts I mean getting blasted out of the sky was the least of my troubles. What if Evie barfed on everyone, and thing. Or worse what if I did it!

 _Think happy thoughts think happy thoughts._ I mentally repeating this line in my head I boarded the plane with highest regrets.

We all sat in our seats Me, Annabeth and Evie in one, Piper, Jason and Hazel in one and Nico offered to sit alone, he said he would just sleep until it was all over.

Annabeth who was sitting in the middle looked at both of us.

"If either one of you vomit, I will kill both of you no matter you did it."

"Please, I'm not going to vomit, I'll just occupy myself." Evie Scoffed

One of the gifts that Hecate had given us appeared in our pockets as we arrived at the airport, dangerous as it may seem Hecate gave us phones so we could keep in contact with our family back home.

As the plane lifted off Evie pulled out her phone and started playing splashy fish, one of the pre-installed games one her phone, Hecate took the liberty of having things installed according to our liking, for example. Annabeth had thousands of e-books and architecture apps on hers. I didn't honestly know what was on my phone I couldn't be bothered to check.

Annabeth looked over at what Evie was doing.

"Oh, Splashy fish! What's your high score?"

Evie looked up at Annabeth and smiled.

"52."

Annabeth sat back.

"Oh, that's nice." She smirked.

Evie's eyebrows burrowed.

"Why what's you high score." She glared.

"Oh, only 134."

"WHAT! You must have hacked the game or something." Evie had a look of outrage on her face.

"I didn't hack it!"

"Yes. You. Did." Evie said.

"No, I'm just great at it! Now shush I'm reading." Annabeth said as she pulled out a book.

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes as they kept arguing about hacking and stuff, since falling asleep would give me relief from the horrible feeling in my gut, I imaged the Ocean and then the darkness pulled me away and I hoped that for once I would sleep peacefully.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

"Percy wake up." I shook Percy trying to wake him as we were landing.

"W-what is it?" Percy spluttered.

Evie poked her head out from behind me.

"We're here."

When we all got off the plane Percy, Evie and Nico gave a sigh of relief. Then Percy, Evie, Jason, Piper, Nico, Hazel and I picked out our luggage and stood in the airport parking lot.

"So uh what do we do now?" Hazel asked.

 _What do we do now?_ Oh gods we don't even know how we are supposed to be getting to this hideout place, Piper started panicking.

"Oh my gods, oh my gods! What do we do? We are stuck in England!"

"Wow, calm down Pipes." Said Jason

"Maybe the guy was a bit late." I offered.

"Hey guys look at this!" Percy called from behind us.

He was pointing to a sign that had all of our names on it in Ancient Greek with the instructions for everyone to lie down and hold the book in front of them. It said it was a portkey and it would take us to the safe house.

"Are we seriously doing that?" Nico sneered.

"Well it can't hurt to try." Evie said.

We all put a hand on the old book and another hand on our luggage for a few moments nothing seemed to happen.

"Is this it or…" Percy trailed of as we were swept away, we span and span until I thought I was gonna puke. Then finally we landed with a crash on the side of some random street. As I stood up I was knocked back flat on the ground as my bag fell from the sky.

 _Ouch._

I looked around to see everyone moaning on the ground as their luggage wiped them out also.

"So I guess were here." I said warily not actually knowing where 'here' was, but I wasn't going to admit that.

The there was another loud noise coming from the building behind us. The building seemed to be expanding, a door appeared and through that door came a woman with messy red hair holding a stick, I mean wand.

"Get inside." She said. 

**Ohhhh. Cliffy. Don't be mad.**

 **Tell me what you thought about this update. Whose wand was your Favourite?**

 **(I don't know I'm just trying to keep you occupied)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV:**

We were quickly hurried through the door by the woman, whose name is Mrs Weasly. She used magic (I guess) to get our bags into the lounge room.

"There is just one thing." Weasel I mean Mrs Weasly said. "Were you expecting anyone to meet you here?"

We shook our heads.

"Oh ok dears, this young man just came in saying he knew you. Uh, Leo could you come here please."

"LEO!" We said in unison (that's right I know big words)

Leo Valdez the boy we all thought was dead walked through the open door.

Leo raised his hand and gave a tentative wave.

"Hi, guys."

I guess we were all dumbfounded because nobody uttered a word. Here was someone we all believed to be dead, I mean we burnt his shroud and everything.

"L-Leo h-how a-are you-" Piper stuttered but she silenced herself with quiet sobs as she walked up to Leo hugging him.

"We thought you were dead." I said.

Leo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I kinda was but Festus, the awesome mechanical dragon he is injected the antidote, and BAM! I was alive." Leo offered a weak smile.

"And I kind of had to make a pit-stop." Leo blushed and looked down.

"Calypso." I guessed.

"Calypso."

Piper pulled away from Leo to hear his story which he was bound to tell.

"I rescued Calypso from Ogygia and when we both arrived at camp you guys were all gone, that's when Chiron told me all about your quest, Calypso offered to stay while I joined you all, because I can. Chiron then gave me a cool stick and heaps of books and learning stuff and, here I am."

Feeling satisfied with the short story Leo then set himself on fire making Mrs Weasly freak out screaming "Aguamenti!" Dousing him with water that proved to have no effect. Leo then laughed extinguishing himself.

"Wait, SO are you and Calypso going out?" Piper put to and to together.

Leo nodded and Piper squealed!

"Oh My Gods! I totally ship Caleo!" Everyone then turned to stare at her.

"What, my mother is Aphrodite, don't blame me!"

I shrugged and turned to the group.

"So! Change of plans, not-so-dead Leo is now joining us-."

I was cut off as Mrs Weasly cleared her throat.

"While this is all great, you know someone returning from the dead and all, would you mind coming into the kitchen there are people I need you to meet."

We all followed Mrs Weasly into what turned out to be the kitchen where a group of people where, waiting for us. When we were all through, Mrs Weasly locked the door and started muttering spells and things. Looking at our confused looks she said.

"Sound proof charms, just in case we have any eavesdroppers." She cast a look at two red head boys in the corner of the room.

"Any way introductions, please."

A man with a mechanical looking eye and a freaky seriousness about him stood up.

"Alastor Moody. Or Mad-eye if you must."

A woman with bright pink hair stood up next and extended her hand.

"Tonks at your service."

Next came a man with greasy black hair who looked half starved to death, and I know that look.

"Uh, Sirius Black." He sat back down with the others.

"Did you say your name was serious?" Nico scoffed.

"Sirius, NOT, serious!" He snarled.

The next man had messy brown hair with torn up clothes, he cleared his throat.

"Anyway, Hello my names Remus Moony."

"Arthur Weasly." Said a man with red hair.

"Fred." One of the twins said, (who I'm guessing was Fred)

"And George." Said the other.

"Weasly." They finished.

Then a man who was the definition of creepy spoke.

"Snape, Severus Snape." Leo snorted.

I looked at the others and cleared my throat.

"So, uh I guess we introduce ourselves now, right."

"Full titles." Leo asked Mrs Weasly who nodded, Leo and I shared a smirk. Boy she was in for a surprise.

Leo stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Leo Valdez, Super-Sized Mcshizzle. I am the Greek Son of Hephaestus, God of Fire and Forges and Metalwork. I am one of the prophecy seven, I defeated Gaia. I am one of the Heroes of Olympus. I participated in the Second Giant War." I quickly edged away from Leo to avoid getting scorched. "

"And. I. Am. On. FIRE!" To classify Leo burst into flames but quickly extinguished himself.

"I can also control fire." He added.

Nico stepped forward.

"I am Nico Di Angelo, Greek son of Hades, one of the Big Three, God of the underworld and the dead. I am the Ghost King, Ambassador of Pluto, Counsellor of Cabin 13. I am a Hero of Olympus. I helped defeat Kronos in the Second Titan War, I commanded armies of the dead to defeat Kronos' Legions. I played part in the defeat of Mother Gaea, creator of the earth and mother of Giants and Titans. I am really around the age of ninety but due to a cursed which never ages the person inside it but speeds up the time outside. I was put in as a ten year old and 90 years later I was pulled out as a ten year old."

To prove of his powers Nico raised his arms and the floor started cracking beneath then and dead bodies started coming out. I stepped back quickly to avoid being grabbed by some random dead dude. Nico dropped his arms and when everything turned back to normal he stepped back.

Next was Hazel.

"I am Hazel Levesque. I'm the Roman daughter of Pluto, which is pretty much the Roman equivalent of Hades. Nico is my half-brother, and no, before you ask I cannot raise the dead. Instead I control precious gems." Hazel raised her arms as different bits and statues started floated, probably containing something expensive in them. Mrs Weasly ran to catch a vase as Hazel dropped her arms.

"I am a member of the Fifth Cohort of the Twelfth Roman Legion, Camp Jupiter. I am also one of the sevens Prophecy and defeated Gaea in the Second Giant War." I smiled at Hazel as she stepped back into line.

Piper stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Piper McLean, Greek daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of love and beauty. But that doesn't make me any less dangerous." She added as Jason tried not to whoop.

"I'm the counsellor of Cabin 10 at Camp Half Blood, one of the Heroes of Olympus, one of the seven and defeater of Gaea. The power which I possess if very rare among Aphrodite's children, I have the ability to Charmspeak, meaning I can use my voice to ask something of a person and they will do it without question."

She turned to face Leo and I had a feeling this was going to get very messy, or very weird.

"I want you to stand on your head and sing the ABC backward while clucking like a chicken." Piper laced her voice with Charmspeak as Leo did exactly what she asked, kind of failing though are the standing-on-head bit.

I chuckled as Piper stepped back and Jason stepped forward.

"I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter Roman alter ego of the Greek God Zeus, God of the sky. I can call upon lightning and bend air currents so I can fly, naturally. I am a Hero of Olympus and one of the Seven. I am a Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and was once the leader of the Fifth Cohort. I toppled the Black Throne of Kronos and defeated the Giant Enceladus personally."

Jason gave me a satisfactory smirk, pfft if he thought his list was long he was in for a shock.

Evie tentatively stepped forward.

"Hi, my name is Evie Arens. I am the Daughter of Poseidon, God of the sea, earthquakes and horses. I have the ability to bend water to my will, breathing under water, create hurricanes and talk to horses. When I was born the Greek God Zeus cursed me with another power, the ability to shapeshift. He cursed me with it because it makes my sent stronger and easier for monsters to find me and kill me."

She shot a glare at Jason.

"I participated in the second Titan war helping defeat Kronos' armies, I also faced in the assault on Gaea along with many other demigods, defeating her army so the Seven could get to Gaea herself."

She raised her arm and the water out of a drinking glass levitated, she moved her arm so the water was hovering over one of the twin's heads, she dropped her arm and the water hit home on George. Proving her point Evie stepped back.

Annabeth let go of my hand to step forward.

"Hi, my names Annabeth Chase, Daughter of the Greek Goddess Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and battle strategy. I am the counsellor of Cabin 6, and the architect of Olympus itself after it was destroyed in the Second Titan war. I navigated the Sea of Monsters, took on the Titans curse of holding the sky, fought in the Labyrinth and was the second commander of the Battle of Manhattan against Kronos' armies. I am one of the seven, receiver of the Mark of Athena, retriever of the Athena Parthenos, Survivor of Tartarus, a place where nightmares are real and defeater of Gaea."

Annabeth took a deep breath and stepped back, I stepped forward took a deep breath and started.

"I'm Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three, God of the sea, Earth shaker, Father of Horses. I am the Half-Brother to Evie. At the age of Twelve I slayed the Minotaur, broke into Hades, returned the Master Bolt to Zeus and the Helm of Darkness to Hades. I defeated Ares in a battle to the death and survived. At thirteen, I sailed and navigated the Sea of Monsters alongside Annabeth, retrieving the Golden Fleece battling Polyphemus to save Camp Half Blood, my home. At the age of Fourteen I took on the Titans curse and bore the weight of the sky, I killed the Nemean lion and sacrificed its coat to my father. At Fifteen, I navigated the Labyrinth, witnessed the fading of Pan, god of the wild and battled in the Labyrinth, I fought and killed Antaeus in order to save my camp. At the age of sixteen, I swam in the river Styx and gained invulnerability, fought against Kronos' armies at the battle of Manhattan and was the Commander of the demigod army that defeated Kronos. I was offered Godhood, but refused to be with Annabeth. I am the saviour of Olympus, one of the seven, defeater of Gaea, The champion of Juno, Ambassador of Neptune and returner of the Legions crown to Camp Jupiter. I destroyed the giant Polybotes, and survived Tartarus alongside Annabeth who I would have died without."

I took a deep breath and ignored the admiring and surprised looks that were targeted at me. I continued in a more relaxed tone.

"And am, as you could say the most powerful demigod of the century."

Jason's eyebrows raised.

"Oh really?"

"You know it's true, even Piper would admit it." All eyes turned to Piper.

"Sorry Jason." She muttered.

Jason cursed in Ancient Greek and let it go.

Annabeth stepped forward and gripped my hand.

"Any way so I guess now we are all acquainted, and to be fair you shouldn't have suggested full titles, because they are pretty big." Annabeth reasoned. Mrs Weasly shook herself out of shock. She pointed at me.

"I-I ca-can't believe-, you did all that?"

I nodded, but regreted it as Mrs Weasly fainted. Sirius stood up.

"She'll be fine." He said. "Now as you may know Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione are currently in this house but they are upstairs." He turned to Fred and George.

"You two go and distract them while we get them to their rooms."

The twins nodded and ran upstairs.

"We will take care of your bags just follow me." He said as I bent down for me and Annabeth's bags. We followed Sirius into what just seemed like an ordinary corridor will an ordinary moving painting at the end, moving, yeah ordinary.

"Half Blood." Sirius spoke and the painting swung open, we climbed through the door and saw a gigantic room with two sets of stairs.

"The stairs on the right will lead to the girl's room and the left to the boys. The door on the left leads into a bathroom and the door on the right leads into a kitchen, the kitchen has a magical fridge with refills itself with food automatically."

The man whose name is Remus came in with our luggage floating in after him, he set our luggage down.

"We advise of you to stay in here, the password for the painting as you probably would have already guessed is _Half Blood._ Ironic I know but still. Anyway we will leave you to it." Remus said as he motioned for Sirius to follow him.

"We should get some rest," Hazel said. "It's been a long day."

Piper bolted for the bathroom and me and Jason walked up to the boy's room, I flopped on the bed that I had claimed, closed my eyes and was sucked into darkness.

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **I need you guys to help me with something, Which houses do you think the demigods should be in, I mean I know pretty much where everyone will go I am just confused to where I should put Piper, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Slytherin?**

 **Anyway let me know!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Just Thought you should know, whenever the Demigods talk in Ancient Greek it will be in Bold/Italics like so.**

" _ **I know this is random but it will look like this when the demigods talk in Ancient Greek."**_

 **Thanks and now back to the story! COOKIES! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **Harry's POV:**

Something strange was going on I could feel it, first the twins were acting weird, I mean who is that bloody determined to keep someone in there room. They were hiding something, and I knew just who to ask.

I ran down the stairs and called out.

"SIRIUS!" Sirius came sprinting around the corner.

"What it is Harry?" He said with a tone of urgency. He had a worried look on his face.

Oops.

"Oh, it's not an emergency or anything, I was just wondering. Is anything going on you know anything because the twins were acting weir-" Sirius cut me off.

"If you haven't noticed Harry the twins are always acting weird. I assure you it's nothing to worry about." Sirius walked off in the direction he came and to be honest I wasn't buying his story at all.

Yeah right, sure. Somethings always going on. After all _I'm_ Harry Potter, I never have a normal year. I mean not trying to sound up myself or anything but it's the truth, the cold hard truth. I have a pretty horrible life.

I found Hermione and Ron who were chatting away at something that probably wasn't important. Hermione saw me walking in and stood up, and I knew she was about to bombard me with questions. I braced myself.

"Well? What did he say?" Hermione said giving me a questioning look.

"Nothing." I said, "Just nothing."

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled, she can be scary when she wants to know something, so technically she's scary all of the time.

"He's obviously hiding something."

 _Well, wonder why you think that?_ I mean if it's that obvious why she pointed it out like it wasn't was stupid.

 _Girls._

"Yeah, well what can we do about it? Huh? None's gonna tell _us_." Ron stood up next to Hermione.

Then as if the same thought hit us all at the same time, we shared a look of understanding.

"The _twins_!" We all said in Unison before racing of to find them.

After a while of running up and down stairs we found them in one of the most obvious places. The Kitchen. We all grabbed a chair and sat down, Ron and I both knew that Hermione was bound to do all the interrogating.

Puffing from all of the running she cleared her throat, Fred and George's heads snapped up.

"So boys, anything you would like to tell us?"

They exchanged a look, a look that Hermione noticed.

"Nope" They said before getting up leaving the kitchen, and a furious Hermione, Her face went red with frustration.

We chased after them cutting them off before they could reach the stairs.

"Are you sure about that," Hermione asked. "Because you're both acting awfully weird"

"Us?"

"Acting weird?"

"Not likely." They finished before turning in the other direction. I grabbed Hermione before she could take off after them.

"Let me go Harry!"

"Hermione just drop it for a while ok, we'll just use extendable ears in the next meeting ok?" I said trying to calm her down.

"It's so unfair!" Ron complained. "Why do they get to be in all the meetings now?"

"Because there of _age_ , honestly Ronald."

Ron turned red, he hated it when Hermione called him Ronald, but this was a different type of red he was, _blushing_.

It was obvious that Ron liked Hermione even if neither of them knew it yet.

That's when we heard yelling from upstairs.

"Come on." I whispered. We bolted up the stairs and pressed our ears against the door we could hear the conversation coming from. It was Fred and George.

"Fred, seriously mum will bloody kill us if we told them!"

"Shut, up George they're bloody listening again!" Fred said in a low whisper as we backed away from the door. We turned away walking up the stairs before a voice called us back.

"RONALD WEASLY!" We turned around to the direction of the angered voice.

"STOP BEING SO NOISEY AND MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS! Of course I don't blame you Harry, or Hermione." Mrs Weasly stormed up to us and stopped right in front of us. Behind us we could hear Fred and George snickering.

"Now honestly you three, go and do something productive!"

She stormed of and Ron gave a sigh of relief.

"Mums bloody scary, she's onto us she is."

"Oh, how'd you figure Ron?" I shot back and I saw Ron and Hermione share a look. They were doing that often now and it was getting annoying.

" _What!"_ I demanded

"Well, Harry it's just that. Well. You've just been a bit different lately that's all." Ron said while pretending to be very interested in his feet. Different! What the bloody hell do they mean, _different_.

"Anyway that's not important Harry, something big is going on, and I just have this. Feeling." Hermione sat down on the stairs with a frustrated look on her face.

"Just forget it, ok." I rolled my eyes

"Yeah, 'mione. I'm hungry lunch should be ready."

"Oh, Ronald, you're _always_ starving." He flushed red, _again_. I dragged him down to the Kitchen past Hermione to avoid him turning into a tomato, even though I think it was too late for that.

After Lunch and many death stares from Mrs Weasly we were walking up to Ron and I's room. Passing a Painting of a Pegasus that I could swear yelling voices were coming from, I didn't mention it to the others though since they were already having an argument.

"God, it's boring here."

"Stop complaining Ronald!"

"HERMIONE! STOP CALLING ME RONALD!"

"SHUT UP! Seriously you two!" I yelled. They were starting to piss me of! Hermione shot me a glare and I stared back.

After an aggravated huff, Hermione stormed up the last flight of stairs and into our room, I followed swearing though I could hear shushing whispers coming from inside the Pegasus painting.

 **Nico's POV:**

Percy and Jason were yelling.

They were arguing about the same old thing. You know. Sea disasters are better than air disasters, same old, same old. It took all of us to convince them not to duel, especially with powers.

That's when I heard yelling coming from outside our painting.

 _ **Hades!**_

"HERMIONE! STOP CALLING ME RONALD!" It was a male voice. I told everyone to be quiet and Annabeth was shushing Percy same as Piper with Jason.

As everyone went dead silent, we heard the people outside walk up the stairs and out of earshot!

"Holy Hera, that was close." I turned on the two boys. "If you both keep whining we are gonna get caught." I shot them both one of my famous death glares. Like a boss!

They rolled their eyes. Percy smirked and I raised my eyebrows questioning him.

"Does anyone feel up to sneaking out and asking for some blue food dye?"

Annabeth gave him a look. A teasing look, she kissed him on the cheek and smirked at him.

"Does every food have to be blue?"

"It's that a question? You should be up for an adventure. It's getting boring just sitting here, ya know, I don't think they considered that everyone here has ADHD." Taking turns looking at everyone in the room. I rolled my eyes.

" _ **Hades, Percy I'll do it."**_ I said in Ancient Greek.

"Are you sure Nico?" Hazel asked, I smiled. She's a loving sister, I'll give her that. I would do anything for her. Her and Will. Did I just say that!

"Yeah, I'll just shadow travel, it'll take me two seconds. _**See ya.**_ " I said before melting into the shadows.

I had gotten used to the feeling of Shadow Travel. I know everyone else hates it, they don't like the feeling of traveling at the speed of light and the feeling of your face about to melt of.

Yeah, can't really blame them I guess.

I appeared in the kitchen giving Mrs Weasly a Heart Attack. I asked for the blue food dye about to return back into the shadows, until Mrs Weasly stopped me interrogating me on the fact of wether I had eaten anything today, or yesterday, or the day before that. I mean seriously does a person have to eat all the time, I'm just not a very hungry kind of person.

After having food practically shoved down my throat, I realised I was too tired to shadow travel, if Will were here he would be nagging me on how I might turn into black Nico Di Angelo mush, _Doctor's Orders._

 _STOP! You can't think about him now, you're just going to end up getting him hurt!_

With that sad thought on my mind I sat down for about twenty surprisingly undisturbed minutes of peace and quiet while Mrs Weasly was cooking for everyone else. I cleared my mind eyes closed. So much pain in my stupid life. Yeah, I'm obviously a positive person, though no one can blame me.

Finally feeling better I thanked Mrs Weasly and melted back into the shadows, but it was like as soon as I was in the shadows I was out again. My strength was draining from me and it felt like I was falling through an abyss, I fell out of the shadows onto the cold hard ground.

 _Dammit!_

I weakly tried to stand up, failing miserably!

I said a million curses in my head then, my back up against the wall. Will warned me this would happen but I never really took him seriously, until now. I imagined what he would be saying to be now.

 _DAMMIT! Nico, are you seriously trying to kill yourself!_ He would say. _You need to rest!_

I smiled to myself.

 _Well Nico,_ I thought, _are you just going to sit here sulking or are you going to get up and get out of here! You're in plain sight! You had one simple job and you're gonna do it! GET UP!_

Pushing myself up of the ground I staggered over to the next flight of stairs, the ones I should have easily been able to shadow travel up.

 _Come on!_

One step at a time I made my way up the stupid stairs. Great, now three more flights to go. I helped save the world twice I wasn't going to let some stupid stairs get the better of me. I thought of going back down, resting so I could shadow travel back up, since that would be much easier. I pushed the thought out of my mind, I didn't need to rest! Will would be killing me right now for being so "stupid" But I'm a teen I make stupid decisions, it's what we do!

20 minutes could have passed, I don't know. It felt like eternity though staggering up those stairs gripping onto the railing.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

My head snapped around.

 **Sorry Guys I know that was a SUPER short chapter, please forgive me!**

 ***Hides behind bin to avoid the rocks that are being pelted at me***

" **I'm Sorry!"**

 ***Ducks back behind bin***

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Uh, hi guys!**

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! But I have a** _ **very**_ **good excuse!**

 **One word…..**

 **ANIME!**

 **Anime has taken over my life and hit me like a truck! It's like all I can do now is watch anime, eat, sleep, and repeat!**

 **Attack on Titan is bae! LEVI HEICHOU!**

 **Anyways, now I present before you the long awaited update! (I'm sorry that I'm such a bitch)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Harry's POV**

I was down in the Kitchen helping Mrs Weasly with cleaning up, you know, only because that's what she asked of me. After I was finished and was excused I started walking up the stairs back up to Ron and mines room.

I heard movement coming from the flights of stairs in front of me and it sounded like someone was struggling, I rushed up the stairs wanting to help who-ever may have hurt themselves.

As I ran up the stairs my eyes fell upon who was making all of the racket. I was shocked, before me sat a pale boy with shaggy black hair, I had NEVER seen him before EVER! One thing struck my mind almost immediately, Death Eater! I reacted quickly seeing as he didn't notice me, pulling out my wand I shouted.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

The boys head snapped around as he narrowed his eyes that held the expression of shock. He snorted when he saw my pointed wand, _'what? Why is he acting like it's a joke or something?'_ But then he looked as if he remembered something and he put on a guarded façade.

"Does it matter who I am?" He asked and I noticed he had an American accent.

"OF COURSE IT DOES! YOU'RE AN INTRUDER!" I yelled but mentally scoffed.

"Eh? True dat." He replied with a bored expression.

That's when I heard rushed footsteps behind me.

"HARRY WHAT HAPPENED?!" Sirius blurted out with a worried expression but when he saw the intruder his faced turned to one of annoyance.

"This-this DEATH EATER! Broke in!" I explained angry.

Sirius frowned.

"Oh Harry don't worry he's just my nephew. He and a couple of his friends are visiting from America and he's just stopped by to say hello." Sirius explained.

"WELL THEN WHY THE HELL IS HE DRAGGING HIMSELF UP THE STAIRS."

I turned my head to face the pale boy who was sitting on one of the stairs. I raised an eyebrow motioning for him to explain. He raised an eyebrow back at me and muttered an _'oh'_ when he realised it was time for him to talk.

"Well 1. I was trying to find a bathroom, 2. I twisted my ankle. Happy? And by the way the names Nico, yours?"

Huh, he doesn't know my name? Nah, I'm sure he knows, probably just trying to be polite or something.

"Harry, Harry Potter." I said waiting for a reaction.

"Oh" Was all he said.

Huh? Maybe I wasn't that well known in America. That or he's muggle born.

"Well Harry, you can go back upstairs if you want. I'm sure you've done enough chores." Sirius said clapping his hands together motioning for me to leave.

I shrugged, said goodbye to Nico and walked back up to the room I was sure Ron and Hermione were waiting for me. I walked through the door of the small library Sirius had, the first thing I saw was Hermione engulfed in a book and Ron looking _very_ bored. As I stepped forward the floor board underneath my foot creaked and Hermione's eyes snapped up and she rushed towards me, grabbing me by the shoulders.

"What in the world happened Harry? There was such a ruckus but Ron and I didn't want to intrude because we heard Sirius' voice."

"Bloody hell Harry were you fighting or something?" Ron added suddenly looking interested much to my annoyance.

"Guys no nothing like that. I just ran into his suspicious looking nephew and thought he was a death eater."

"NEPHEW?!" Ron and Hermione asked in unison.

"Yeah, and seriously that guy couldn't look more like a death eater even if he tried. I mean he was wearing all black, he was pale as and he had black hair. The real look if you ask me."

"Yeah but mate you also have black hair and we don't go around saying that you're a death eater, do we?" Ron stated.

"Yeah, but you don't understand, he really had…this look about him."

"Well maybe instead of just chatting about it, we should go meet him." Hermione sarcastically suggested.

I rolled my eyes and stood up to leave only to have Hermione rush past me in order to take a look at the boy.

We ran all around the house in search, but only to see neither Sirius nor Nico. We slowed to a stop catching our breaths.

"Where-pant-are-pant-they-pant." Ron struggled. His face was beetroot from having Hermione pull him around. I rolled my eyes at him and answered.

"I have no -pant- idea."

"Why are you all panting? And why does Ronald look like a tomato?" A familiar voice asked from behind us.

We all turned around to meet the face of Sirius Black.

"Thank God." Ron sighed collapsing. But Hermione skipped the drama and went straight to the interrogating.

"SIRIUS! GLAD WE FOUND YOU! WHERES YOUR NEPHEW WE WANT TO MEET HIM!" Hermione practically screamed.

Sirius held his ears.

"1. Owwwww, 2. He left a little while ago. He couldn't hang around for long, he was only dropping in."

"Aww," Hermione complained. Her face held a disappointed expression.

' _Dammit'_

 **Percy's POV**

What am I doing you ask?

I am sitting in a chair tapping my leg waiting for my food dye when Sirius appeared in the room. What's the word, GOT IT! No wait. It's not Bibity Bobity Boo, is it? What did Annabeth say it was called….

Okay let's just pause for technical difficulties here.

Ummmmmmmm, OH I KNOW! Apparition!

SCORE FOR PERCY!

Yeah so Sirius apparated into the room where we all were dragging a tired looking Nico.

Nico looked up seeing us and gave a feeble smile as Hazel rushed over to check if her brother was okay. And I then rushed over to check if my blue food dye was okay.

Luckily…

It made it.

Oh right! But back to Nico!

Sirius and Nico took turns in telling us what happened as Hazel got her brother some Ambrosia and Nectar. They told us about the Harry dude being all suspicious of him and how they told him he was touring and just dropping in. When the story was finished Sirius just kind of looked at us expectantly.

"Wait, so this guy thought you were a Thanatos Eater. Annddd believed that you two were related?" Evie asked with a questioning look.

Sirius smirked at _Thanatos Eater_ and replied.

"First of all he thought your cousin here was a _Death Eater_ -"

"What's the difference?" I asked confused.

"And who would eat Thanatos." Nico said with a smirk as he perked up from eating the ambrosia and nectar.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Annabeth rolling her own and smirking.

"Well in one of the books I read-" Annabeth started.

' _Oh here we go_ '

"It said that Death Eaters are followers of Voldemort-"

Queue snickers.

"And that the name _Death Eaters_ is only the name they adapted to sound all scary and stuff. They don't literally eat death." Annabeth finished.

Leo snickered.

"Yeah I don't think death would taste too good, you know, just a thought."

"Nah shit Leo." Evie scoffed.

"Bro, take a joke"

"I would if it was funny."

"Like you would know funny."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" Introducing angry Evie.

"I would, but I like annoying you, see." Leo smirked.

Annabeth sighed, faced palmed, then got herself settled into a book.

Before things could get too ugly Piper stepped in and dragged a fuming Evie away to who knows where. Before Evie made it fully out the door she managed out a.

"To be continued Valdez."

"Wouldn't miss it Arens." Leo smirked.

Jason then went to see where the girls went off to while Sirius still stood there a bit shell shocked.

"W-what just happened?" Sirius stuttered.

"Everyday activities." Annabeth sighed and glared in Leo's direction.

"What? It's just fun. We kind of have a love-hate friendship." Leo shrugged.

When Nico and everyone else got up to leave and do their own thing Sirius then called out asking everyone to come back. Hazel went to get Piper, Evie and Jason and when everyone made their way back I looked at Sirius expectantly.

"One of the reasons I came back was because I needed to tell you that tomorrow we are going to get your school things."

"What kind of school things." I asked expecting the worse, wait, it couldn't be that bad. It's not like they are gonna make us wear robes or anything-

"You know like your robes."

WHAT! DAMMIT! I HAD TO JINX IT!

"ROBES?!" Almost everyone shouted in unison.

I couldn't say anything. Annabeth looked as if she already knew this and Evie looked as if she was about to barf.

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't know this?"

"NO!" Nico shouted/answered for everyone.

"Oh, well now you do."

I looked around in time to see Evie take a moment to lie down and sulk. Nico muttered something in Italian (which I am pretty sure were curse words) and went back to his position of leaning against the wall.

I was still in the middle of my existential crisis and frozen to my spot, soooooo it was kind of obvious I was no help to the situation.

Hazel obviously took the silence as an opportunity to ask Sirius a question. Which may or may not be important, I don't know.

"Um, excuse me but, where are we going to get all this?"

"Diagon Alley of course."

 **AND THERE IT IS!**

 **I am so sorry for not updating, to add to my anime excuse I have also had the biggest writers block EVER!**

 **But I promised myself that I would update today. And, well there it was!**

 **I promise that updates will be much quicker than this one took. Mostly because I now have moved past the bit I was stuck on so. BYE!**


End file.
